Francisco Alonso
Francisco Alonso is Emma Alonso's Father. He was also the principal at Iridium High in Season 2, 3 & 4. In Season 1, he was a new math teacher at Iridium High. His wife was Maria Alonso, until her death. Physical Appearance Francisco has brown hair and brown eyes. Personality He also claims that everything that was happening to Emma in Discovery had a logical explanation. He likes Math. Francisco can be very strict at times and dislikes Daniel Miller. Relationships Emma Alonso Daughter He lives with his daughter Emma in Miami. They enjoy eating pizza with weird topping. Since his wife died it's been just the two of them. He doesn't know about Emma's powers or that she's the chosen one. It is unknown if he knew that his wife was a witch. During season one he was the math teacher at iridium high, since season two he has been the principal. In the season three episode, the truth about kanays, he grounded Emma because she missed her big brains interview because she turned herself invisible. In the season four episode van pelt reunion he is confronted by Emma about her mom and how they never talk about her after she leaves he becomes worried and when she comes home instead of yelling at her he shows her a photo album and the two hug. Ursula Van Pelt Possible love interest Ursula started liking Francisco in Discovery. He doesn't reciprocate her feelings, though. Then, in A Girl's Sacrifice, Ursula kisses Francisco, and he kisses her back in A Girl's Sacrifice. Jax Novoa Good Friend Francisco seems to like Jax more than Daniel in Season 2 and doesn't understand why Emma still likes Daniel. He kinda treats Jax as if he was his own son. Daniel Miller Dislikes Unfortunately, Francisco has never had a good relationship with Daniel. Almost every time they had come into contact, it has ended poorly. Daniel has tried repeatedly to get on his good side but manages to accidentally make him dislike him even more.' ' Maria Alonso Wife/Deceased Although not a lot is known about Maria, it is known that she and Francisco fell in love, got married, and had Emma. Francisco does not know that she was a witch and gave up her powers to be with him. He seemed to love her very much. In Van Pelt Reunion, Emma confronts him about never talking about her mother, and storms off hurt. He manages to then dig up an old photo album with pictures of the three of them as a family when Emma was three years old. He admits to missing her as well, and bringing her up is still hard for him. He and Emma hen share a hug. Appearances Season 1 * Discovery * The Big Rescue * The Big Chill * Monkey Business II * Mac-sic-cle * Beach Ball * Witch's Flu * Which Witch is Which? Season 2 * Jax of Hearts * Love Pie Redux * Powers by Proxy * The No-Sleep Sleepover * Outta Hand * Double Trouble * The Breakup * Emma Wants a Cracker (non speaking cameo) * Stormageddon * Zombie Boyfriend * Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree * I'll Stop the World * Emma vs. Emma * Spellbound Season 3 * Beachside 7 * Rebel Emma * Always You * Breaking All the Rules * Neverending Summer * Daniel Darko * Back to Back * El Cristal de Caballero * Kanay vs. Kanay * The Truth About Kanays * Zombie Rescue Team * Kangaroo Jax * Defiance * Magical Throwdown *New Witch Order Season 4 *A World Without You *Lunch at Lola's *Diego's Wipedown *Van Pelt Reunion {Photos} *Frenemies *Stop Emma *Mommie Dearest (Voice Only) *A Girl's Sacrifice Gallery 20151027_164716.jpg|Fransisco maria and younger Emma|link=Francisco Alonso gallery 20151027_164725.jpg|Maria Emma and Fransisco|link=Francisco Alonso Francisco 201.jpg Every-witch-way-season-2-episode-14-francisco-alonso.jpg Francisco.jpg PicsArt 01-29-04.15.45.jpg|Francisco,Maria and little Emma|link=Francisco Alonso/Gallery PicsArt 12-01-04.47.01.jpg IMG 20191130 214630 521.jpg PicsArt 11-30-09.24.24.jpg IMG 20191130 214630 539.jpg Trivia *He worked as a Math teacher in Iridium High in Season 1. *He became the principal in Season 2. *He dislikes Daniel. *He likes Jax. *Until The Truth About Kanays he was never given a reason to ground Emma.y Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Every Witch Way/Characters Category:Humans